


Requests and Reasons

by MiHnn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was such that any request was never met with a 'no'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requests and Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OkamiNoYume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiNoYume/gifts).



Her touches are light. Brief. It’s merely a brush of skin against skin that lasts no more than a second. Yet, his heart beats just a little bit faster and his skin heats up uncomfortably. He forces his gaze to look at anything else rather than her. But she stands too close to him, and when she looks away, he yearns for her to look right at him; to see him. Just him. 

His uncle is not as subtle about the situation as Zuko would like him to be.

* * *

“She is as radiant as a Godess,” said Iroh, his chin touching the tip of the cup of tea before he brought the dish to his lips. “I understand your fascination with her.”

“I’m not fascinated,” was Zuko’s response. “She is who she has always been, Uncle.”

Iroh nodded slowly, as if his nephew’s words held grave knowledge in its depths. “Ah! But are you who you always were?”

Zuko’s spine stiffened as he watched the celebration from his place of honour. As Fire Lord, he sat at the highest table with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and his uncle. While the rest had stepped down to enjoy the festivities with a dance, he stayed where he was, beside his uncle and away from the laughter. Fire Lords did not dance. That much he knew. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “Have I changed?”

Iroh put down the cup and sighed happily. “Only in nearly every way, dear Nephew.” His uncle paused a moment before continuing. “Before they leave tomorrow, maybe you should show her the turtle duck pond. The babies are lively in the mornings.”

“Yes,” Zuko said softly. “She would like that.” His eyes once again found her as she was being twirled unceremoniously by her brother. When she lost her footing and nearly fell over, a Water Whip was sent right at him. Drenched, and a little bit annoyed, Sokka twirled Katara once again until she fell over with an embarrassing twist. But before a war could erupt between the two siblings, Aang stepped in and amicably separated them. Zuko watched the spectacle with a critical eye, his lips quirking slightly at the dynamic he would miss once they left the following day.

* * *

They spent their mornings together. No one ever questioned it. Aang was usually in a deep sense of meditation, Sokka inspecting the newly opened markets, and Toph still cuddled up in bed. It was a wonder that the same person he had threatened all those years ago was now one of his closest friends and confidants. _And maybe more_ , a voice inside him said insistently against his inner turmoil. _Maybe so much more._

“Iroh said you plan to visit the South Pole soon.” 

Zuko paused, seemingly unnoticed by Katara as she continued to break pieces of bread for the baby turtle ducks. 

“He said that you would probably stay for a few months.”

Zuko watched as two baby turtle ducks fought fearlessly for a piece of bread. Finally, one won over the other before it sashayed away with its winning spoils. Zuko flinched unconsciously. The behaviour reminded him too much of Azula.

“Zuko?” Katara asked innocently. “If you want, I can postpone returning to the Southern Water Tribe and accompany you instead. Sokka wants to go to Kyoshi Island with Toph and Aang plans to go to the Northern Air Temple. They don’t need me.” Her smile was genuine as she said, “And that way you wouldn’t have to travel alone.”

Zuko stared at her for a moment. He hadn’t intended to travel to the Southern Water Tribe. No Fire Lord had ever left the Fire Nation for more than a few days. He was a symbol. He couldn’t simply leave, and for so long. What had his uncle been thinking? 

Katara frowned at his silence. “It was just an idea. I can always leave with the others today afternoon—“

“No,” Zuko said hastily. 

Katara’s eyes widened and Zuko felt his face heat up slightly. 

“I meant… Stay. It would be better for me if I had someone to accompany me to the South Pole.”

Katara shrugged in good humour before she turned her attention back to the turtle ducks. But Zuko couldn’t help but notice that she had a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

Sokka cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her. “Are you sure?”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m sure. All we’ve done since the end of the war has been to travel from one place to another. I think it’s time I stay a bit longer than a month, don’t you think?”

Sokka gasped, as if her very words pierced a hole in his heart. “But this is the _Fire Nation_.” He turned to Zuko. “No offence.”

“None taken,” said Zuko drily.

“Granted, the food is good—“

Toph laughed. “Which is why you’re smuggling five different types of meat on Appa.”

Sokka glared at the blind Earthbender just for good measure, before continuing. “Like I said, there are some perks. But I thought you wanted to go home.” 

Katara sighed. “All I’m doing is postponing the trip. Just. Like. You,” she said punching each word with a poke to her brother’s chest. 

Sokka winced from the imaginary pain. “At least Kyoshi Island is closer.”

“At least I’ll be living the life of luxury here.”

Zuko couldn’t help but chuckle at that. No one else took to the life of luxury as well Sokka had. 

But once Sokka turned his glare on the Fire Lord, Zuko made his expression as neutral as possible. “Don’t think I didn’t see that.”

“See what?” Zuko asked innocently.

“That…thing…” Sokka said suspiciously.

Toph snorted from her position against the nearest pillar. “Eloquent.”

“As if you’re any better.” Sokka huffed.

“I studied poetry for years. Of course I’m better.”

As if he could sense another battle brewing, Aang suddenly showed up with a big bag of fruits. “Are you sure it’s okay to take your supplies?” he asked Zuko, even as the bag that was two times the size of the teenage boy, seemed to lean dangerously to the side. 

Before Zuko could answer, Sokka answered for him. “Psh! He’s rich. He has plenty to give.” 

The hugs took much longer than the last time—which proved to be a habit between the five of them—before finally Aang, Sokka and Toph got on Appa to leave for their journey. There were so many more goodbyes even after that, until finally Appa took off. 

Katara stood beside him, practically on her toes as she cried out her goodbyes and waved continuously. When those riding the Bison could no longer hear them, she sighed softly before she took his hand in hers. Zuko stiffened slightly before he relaxed against her. Together, they watched the speck of Appa as it became smaller and smaller, his hand gently caressing hers on impulse.


End file.
